


Triplets

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, Top!Harry, and louis the one they all have a crush on, bottom!Louis, edward and louis, edward harry, god fucking bless, harry and liuis, harry marcel, idk - Freeform, just brothers and a boy having sex, just happy brothers and their crush fucking joyfully, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis marcel, lourry, sex man it's all the sex you can have in a foursome, so like its just brothers all fucking each other, so like there is a lot of sex shit going on, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triplet of Harry Styles, Edward Styles, Marcel Styles are all infatuated with one of their fellow classmates Louis Tomlinson. One day he comes over to help one of the twins and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplets

Silence.

“FUCKING HARRY!” A voice crashed through the halls as a young punk lad crashed into Harry’s bedroom, covered with tattoos from neck to torso.

“What?” Harry asked as his punk of a brother, Edward, stomped onto his bedroom.

“You’re a little shit!” Edward pounced over the other lad who fell back on the bed squealing, “You didn’t tell me Louis was coming over!”

“Hmph,” Harry huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest, “Why should I tell you?”

“Cause! I got to prepare fucker!” Edward muttered, pulling at the end of his black t-shirt.

“Prepare?” Harry mocked.

The two continued to bicker about this young Louis who was in their class, two years ahead. Louis Tomlinson, feathered fringe, beautiful crinkles by his eyes, sassy attitude, plays as captain for their football team, and just a dream for these boys.

Oh well there’s two of those silly idiots, but of course there’s one more. The one who’s pretty much forgotten easily and never really fitted in any social classes, Marcel.

Marcel Styles, the classic nerd. Wearing your grandfather’s sweater vests and smiling like dork, blushing if you throw one sign of a positive compliment, the one who pushes his too big glasses up his face, the one who gets nervous, and the one who also has a quiet crush on Louis Tomlinson.

Shhhh.

Marcel knows his brothers have huge crushes on Louis, but they don’t know that he does too. Well they don’t really get close too Marcel as much, since he refused to get right down with them. Even if they offered many times, Marcel refused, daydreaming about Louis many times to a point where it was too much.

Growing up was fun, but then it got harder as they each found out their true identities with Harry being a talented young singer, Edward with a bad boy punk side, and Marcel with the brains.

They were all still close, but Marcel didn’t want to get into the fights about who got Louis. So he kept that crush a little secret. (Even though, he nearly got caught after drawing Louis all over his notebook.)

Marcel soon entered the room where the other two kept fighting about Louis, he sighed as he sat over Harry’s bed, slowly running his fingers through the bedding.

“Oh hey Marcy!” Edward taunted, pulling off Harry he joyfully sat by the nerdy lad, pulling him under his arms and ruffling his perfectly gelled hair.

“HeY!” He croaked, slapping at Edward’s hand, “I gelled I-”

He gasped as he felt lips hovering over his ear, with a cold breath whispering, “I could mess up more than just your hair, lil bro.”

Marcel quickly pulled away, hiding his face within his hands.

Edward of course laughed and Harry watched with a glare, “Look, Haz! He gets horny just by his brothers!”

“Well you shouldn’t be a shit and do that kind of stuff! Especially with a guy like Marcel,” Harry exclaimed.

Harry knows ad this is what he worries about. Edward’s the one who taught him the ways of sex when they were younger, parents out of the home and Marcel knocked out within his room. Things happened at night. But that was a secret, shhh.

Edward only laughed and pulled the nerd under his arms once more, toying with the oversized glasses, “You’re so innocent Marcy, God. How could you be so different?” He chuckled deeply leaning in and giving an Eskimo kiss, he grinned as he heard Marcel’s breathing hitch.

“Edward, you should stop.” Harry glared, getting up on his feet and pulling Marcel away from the older one, “Any way, something wrong?”

“Edward’s such a tease, I hate it.” Marcel pouted and creasing his forehead into a scowl.

“Yeah, he is.” Harry chuckled, playfully punching the tattooed arms, “Anyway, Louis’ coming over an-”

Marcel froze up and choked on air as he croaked, “What?!”

“God, don’t tell me you like him too.” Harry groaned face palming himself, “No wonder you freaked out when we took your notebook. Bet it had Louis all over it.”

Marcel dropped his head in shame, slowly nodding as he kicked the carpet with his bare feet, “When is he coming over?”

“Today! In just a few minutes.” Harry replied, “He’s helping me with chemistry, since I’m rubbish at it and all that.”

“More like, trying to hit on him with your stupidity.” Edward retorted, and laughing once more as he watched his brother stare him down.

"Shut up, what do you even do?" Harry mocked.

"Well young Harold, I play footie very well. Unlike you, you nearly lost your face when we just kicked a few shots," Edward muttered and Marcel couldn’t help but laugh at that, slapping a hand over his lips.

Before Harry could even come up with something their Mum entered through the door, a smile spread across her features, “Harry, Louis’ here and he’s waiting downstairs.”

"Alright tell him to come up!" Harry chuckled as he watched his brothers pout, "Now. Time for my date."

"Studying isn’t a fucking date." Edward muttered.

"It would be for Marcel! HA!" Harry laughed as Marcel playfully pushed Harry, shouting a ‘Hey.’

A slow squeak of the door being opened was heard as their godly figure entered through the door, pulling on his hefty blue pack filled with books, “Hey Haz! Hey Ed, Marcy.”

"Hey!" They all hollered in unison.

"Any way, Lou shall we get to studying then?" Luis nodded at Harry, giving a few hugs to the other two as he placed all of his books down.

"are you seriously forgetting about us?" the punk inquired.

"Oh shut up Ed. We need to study." Harry muttered.

Marcel snorted and loudly laughed, “Yeah right. More like studying the anatomy of Louis’ bum”

"Wait what?" Louis gasped as he stared at the three bicker over him.

"Shut the hell up Marcy." Harry glared, "I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"Well it’s true! Rightly said bro," Edward pulled the nerd in, sloppily kissing his cheek.

"Ewww." Marcel groaned as he wiped across his cheek with the cuff of his sleeve.

"You liked it, now quit whining."

"Are we not going to stu-" Louis’ quick notion of complaint was interrupted by a body slamming against him, too quick for him to even process a pair of lips clamping over his neck, "H-Harry?" Louis whimpered pathetically, losing a bit of his balance, and his mind becoming numb as he felt the other’s tongue protruding his neck.

"Shhh, actually we three have something to tell you." Harry whispered against his neck, slowly licking the skin beneath, tasting each and every section of it.

Louis felt his body go rigid as he moaned to the pair of lips slowly sucking and whispering against his ear, “We all kind of have a crush on you. Maybe you could teach us a bit more? Maybe-” Harry slowly trailed a finger over Louis’ chest, “We could all have a little fun?”

"I- I don’t-" another cold finger covered over his lips, cutting him off.

"Yes, you do," Edward whispered, slowly leaning in, "We all kind of want to."

"Do you see Marcel there? Yeah. He’d love to have you wreck him. He can’t even handle simple compliments. Too innocent, Just imagine wrecking him, breaking him down, and just destroying every bit off innocence in him." Louis gasped at Harry’s words, staring up at the young nerdy boy who twitched and blushed red as he watched his brothers huddling over Louis "tear those nerdy clothes off him and just rip him apart. He’d want that and we want to wreck you."

"Wreck you so good baby, please." Edward begged, a slight whine of impatience within his words, "Please?"

"F-Fine. Nghh," A breathless moan left his lips as he felt two hands clash over his hard on, raging to pull off those obscene trousers. Pushing, pulling, and nails scraping against the fabric.

Louis chuckled as he walked, slipped out of his pants and walked towards the young lad who sat on the bed, hands clenched against the white bed sheets, knuckles becoming white as he watched Louis come over with lust and desire marked over his eyes. Licking his lips slowly and obscenely as he slowly came to a stop, standing over the young lad who shuddered, slowly looking up with red tinted over his cheeks.

Slowly he leaned in whispering against is ear, “Marcel, I heard you were quite into me?” the older lad couldn’t help but gasp at his own words, such thirst for this boy’s destruction, running his mind wild.

Oh he wants to ruin this boy.  
And he wants to be ruined too.

Slowly he ran a hand across Marcel’s cheeks, the young lad’s breath hitching as he leaned into the touch, hot breath flowing out of his lips, eyes closing and mouth slowly opening wider., “I-It’s t-true.” He stuttered, slowly shuffling as he felt his dick twitch.

"I thought so." Before any of the four boys could process what was going on, Louis slammed over the young lad, pushing him hard down the bed and pulling the boy’s hands over his head, "I’ll destroy you. You want that? Don’t you? God, Marcel who could’ve thought huh? Your brothers could fuck me to oblivion, but you? Damn you’d look beautiful being fucked down. Gonna have your brothers fuck me, then I’ll fuck you and then we’ll all fuck you" Marcel only panted thrashing about, and Louis smirked at the sounds that emitted from behind him. His hands slowly trailed at the ends of the nerdy boy’s shirt, his finger tips slightly brushing and pushing down as he trailed them upwards along with the shirt, Louis couldn’t help but place his lips over the boy’s belly, licking and lapping his tongue as he went higher and higher.

"Oh- OH LOUIS!" Marcel hissed as he felt those lips sucking against his right nipple, pushing the nub with the tip of his tongue, slowly biting and chewing between his teeth, he then pulled ff the rest of the boy’s shirt and stared him down.

Sprawled out across the bed, hands clenched against the bed sheets, and his legs opening wider with each passing second, inviting Louis in to take him away.

"Marcel," Louis hissed, trailing the tips of his fingers over Marcel’s bare stomach, leaving the hair’s of his happy trail springing up, "You really are too innocent, can’t even handle preschool sex."

"NGH!" Marcel screamed from the back of his throat as Louis pressed down roughly against his clothed dick, palming roughly as he watched the young boy thrust into the hand, "L-Louis, t-too mu- mph"

His desperate whines were shut off by a slam of lips over his, suckling and biting, licking and thrusting of their tongues, “We’ll mess you good.” Marcel only whined and panted, barely moving as he tried to steady his breathing.

Louis pulled away, slowly turning back and gasped at the sight of two naked twins before him. Staring down at the exotic designs that flowed across Edward’s body, and licked his lips as he watched him snog the life out of Harry who was sprawled across the floor, arms spread beside his head and legs wide open with his dick straight up in the air. Such an invite.

Louis watched the muscles that moved and scratched across the tattooed lad’s back and he moaned, pulling off his shirt he tossed it aside. He turned back and coughed into his hand, interrupting the sexual heat between the two brother’s, who pulled away quickly laughing. Drunk with sex. Dirty and just sinful sex.

"Get over here and fuck me." Louis simply stated and nearly groaned as he felt four arms quickly pushing him flat onto the bed, he felt hands playing with his cock, hands playing with his nipples, hands squeezing his ass. Oh this was heaven, "Ah fuck that was fast."

Harry grinned as he pulled off for what seemed like hours, till he came back with a bottle and small packets within his hands. Tossing them on the bed, Louis laughed as he shook his head, “We won’t be needing the condoms boys.”

"We don’t?" Marcel whispered.

"Nope!" he tutted, "I’ve got a better idea." his voice went low as he lifted himself up, leaning towards Marcel’s cheeks, nuzzling against those heavy glasses that Louis came to desire, "We’ll be cumming on you and your precious body. All over you."

Three loud moans echoed through the room as he whispered those dirty, just fucking dirty words. Well done Louis. Well done.

"Fuck Louis, you’re dirty shit fuck." Edward cussed as he fell forward onto the bed, groaning into the pillow, "SHIT!"

Louis laughed as he felt Harry’s hands grab his shoulder’s, they were slick and he could feel fingers that poked at his hole and another hand that spread his legs even further apart.

"Ngh, that’s good," Louis groaned as he felt the finger slowly going deeper, deeper and nearly driving him insane as he felt more slide in and pushing hard and rough in there, "Fuck Harry, don’t need the preparing shit, just get that dick of yours in my ass."

Harry only laughed and slapped his hands over Louis’ bum, massaging the massive ass as he aligned his leaking cock, slightly whimpering as he felt Louis’ fluttering hole brush over his tip. He pushed in, stretching the lad’s ass and nearly cried as he felt the heat swallow him.

"L-Louis, you’re so fucking tight, f-feels so good. So so good." he felt his mind slowly fading as he pushed his hips and nearly shook the entire bed as he fucked Louis who groaned Harry’s name, scratching down Harry’s back.

A whimper was heard from the side and the two turned to see Edward hovering over Marcel, licking his neck and hand over his cock, slowly jerking and pressuring his thumb over the slit, then licking up the precum that trickled down his head.

"Ed- Eddie, ungh, ‘s t-too m-UCH" Marcel nearly sobbed as he felt a rough tug of his dick, Edward only gave a breathy chuckle over Marcel’s lips slowly kissing the boy with passion.

"Fuck Louis, fuck." Harry chanted as he tossed and shook his head, his hips jerking with a rough pace, just going back and forth. Back and forth like a beat and Louis screamed in pleasure, tossing his leg over the boy’s waist bucking his hips and-.

"OH GOD RIGHT THERE! FuuucKK. Harder!" Louis panted, his chest rising as he felt Harry poking against his prostate, his mind running and he wanted to go mad. Oh he needed this. Fuck.

"L-Louis, g-gonna c-"

Louis pushed Harry off him and hissed as he felt the slick dick leave his hole, “N-No, I want you to cum over Marcel’s face.” Louis stated, smiling as he felt the vibe of ‘oh yes’ radiating off of Harry, who quickly pulled Edward off the nerdy boy. Who wanted to cry, he couldn’t take it. It was too much for a guy like him. Too much.

"Marcy, open uuup." Harry hummed as he kneeled over the boy, straddling him a bit as he held his leaking cock in once hand and the other holding Marcel’s face.

"H-Harr- mmmnmgn" He moaned as he felt hot liquid spurt over his tongue, some slipping down his red cheeks and he tried swallowing them down as he felt more and more shooting over his face. His glasses going askew, and becoming even more messy, drenched over Harry’s warm fluid.

Edward was now clawing over Louis, lips starting from his stomach, tongue kisses trailing slowly up as he slicked the skin with his saliva.

"Shouldn’t have to prepare you or anything?" Edward cautioned as he teased Louis’ hole, tracing his fingers over.

"Forget that fucking shit, and get in. I really want to fuck Marcel." Louis snapped and groaned with the sound of Marcel’s whimpers beside him.

"Alright," Edward whispered, pushing Louis’ hips up into position and pushing in deep, wiggling a bit as he laughed trying to get his dick in, "You’re still tight, fuck trying to get it all in."

"Oh don’t flatter yourself, you shit." Louis slapped the boy’s arm and hissed as he felt it all in, instantly pressing into his prostate, "Oh you are big."

"Hear that Harry?" Edward giggled, "I’m quite big."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Harry shouted, who was hovering over Marcel’s cum slicked body Licking the boy’s lips clean as he kissed him deep.

Edward thrust fast and rough into Louis, whispering and whimpering, “Oh Louis, L-Louis I’ve wanted this for so long. Ever since I watched you and that ass of yours out on the field, in those tight shorts..Ngh,” he entwined his fingers within Louis’ hands and continued to thrust in a strong pace, “Wanted you for so long. We all did. Since grade school Harry would come over and whine about how cute you were. Oh he was so young and fell for you hard.”

Louis moaned as Edward continued, “Harry would whimper your name within his room so I decided to help out. I didn’t know you until we got the same class and I must say Harry was right for once. Wanted to lick you up and fuck you hard. Look at where I am now.”

"C-Christ Eddie-"

"Harry would moan your name when we fucked and we had no idea Marcel liked anyone, let alone you, and we wanted to wreck each other, but Marcy was too raw and innocent. Just look, he’s panting and crying there just from being washed with cum."

Louis groaned as he felt Edward quickly slip out, pushing Harry aside and towering over Marcel’s sprawled body, releasing is load over his torso and chest and getting a few more drops over Marcel’s glasses and no longer neat hair. Covering and painting the boy’s dick with his warm liquid.

"Fuck," Edward laughed and fell flat on the bed. Louis winced a bit as he lifted himself up, crawling towards Marcel’s body, his dick throbbing from holding on so long.

"I’m here baby." Louis whispered, reaching out to pull off the young boy’s messy glasses, lifting it over his lips as he lapped over the cum, sounds echoing through the room and he licked the lenses clean. Then tossing them to the side as he pawed over the slick body.

"Your brothers fuck well. Gonna fuck you so good." Louis moaned as he watched the young boy buck upward, searching for a touch, any touch. He wanted to be imprinted. He wanted to feel even dirtier. Oh Marcel just wanted to be destroyed.

Louis only laughed as he watched the other two slowly lick each other’s mouth, Harry giggling as he felt the tattooed lad lick over his cheeks, grinding against him gently.

Louis looked down back at Marcel, staring at his state. Marcel just laid there, legs spread and was just so fuckable and delicious. His hair was all messy and covered with specks of white and his body was tinted with such a red, Louis felt the heat radiate off his body. He even smell like sex and this just made Louis even hungrier.

He growled as he hitched Marcel’s legs over his shoulders, fingers roughly rubbing over his chest, pinching and twisting the nipples as he rubbed and rubbed. Marcel only groaned brokenly as he felt his chest get even hotter, and the slick feeling of his brothers made his mind go wild. His chest heaved as Louis began to nudge, still rubbing against the bare chest, roughly kissing and licking over his nipples. He was just so attracted to this little body, it was maddening.

 

"oh Louis, your hands f-feel so good, Harder, rub me harder." He started to cry as he bucked his hips, gasping as he felt Louis’ dick nudging so hard against his hole, "Ungh L-Louis p-please." He wasn’t prepared, but he just didn’t give a fuck.

"I’m coming in." Louis whispered, thrusting in as he slapped his lips over Marcel’s, drowning out all the moans and screams he released, swallowing them as he protruded the young boy. Stealing and snatching everything with lust.

He shook his head, releasing Louis’ lips as he cried trying to hide his face, “Y-You’re so -big.” He whimpered harder as he felt the lad move, “TOO BIG.”

"Well maybe you just didn’t loosen up?" Louis laughed as he felt the boy blush and hiding himself into his chest.

"LOUIS!" He cried even louder as he felt Louis shoot straight into that one spot that made him see stars. That one spot that was never touched before. Now being wrecked and violated with pleasure.

"Please right there, hit me harder. Lou. LOU. LOUIS. PLEASE I AM FUCKING BEGGING YOU!" H screamed violently as he felt Louis thrusting even more with such force and strength. Hitting him right there. Oh this pleasure. Oh this feeling. Being grinded and his cock being tugged. Being dirtied by his brothers. Being fucked right in front. Being rubbed down with such beautiful hands. Oh and of course, losing his virginity. Well done for a Nerd

"L-Louis?" Marcel questioned.

"Ngh, yeah?"Louis was now searching for his release, literally toying with the body now.

Marcel lowered his voice into a whisper so he could only hear, “Y-You took my virginity.”

"FUUUCK." Louis screamed, his teeth clenching as he just stopped, his orgasm filling the boy. Washing his insides with fresh fluids and Marcel screamed as he felt his spot being warmed up and filled.

The two released in heavenly bliss, Louis flopping over him, panting and gasping.

~~~

Minutes passed and they had all cleaned up Edward fell asleep over Harry while Louis and Marcel had fucked. They slapped each other and laughed off at anything, still woozy from sex. Marcel felt more loose and free, his clean record being fucked right out of him, literally.

Louis had left, kissing all of their lips and patting their cheeks. Marcel blushed as he stood by the door and waved him off when suddenly he felt a pair of arms pulling at his trousers, quickly being groped and another two slipping under his shirt, touching over his chest.

He whimpered, “W-What are you doing?”

The other two chuckled as they spoke in sync, “We still have to fuck you.”

~~~~

(A/N) If it is bad I am so sorry. I had a weird tingle of need to write something like this and I tried. Feed back would be absolutely wonderful since this is just my 3rd smut shot. I never really was the type to write sex. ( I think if not maybe I am just tell me) And that’s cause ninety percent of the time it’s fluff. so please. If it as bad tell me so I could improve. And if you liked it, compliments are wonderful to get as well! Thank you! You may submit prompts! Submit them! and I’ll try to get to them!


End file.
